Try to Fix a Heart
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Chad has amnesia, and even if Sonny wants to start a new life without him, the last favour she will do for him is to help him remember everything. But even if you try, you never really can't fix a heart... can you? R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Cherry's back! I felt bad for not updating the other stories, but I don't know how to continue them :$ But, because I had some unpublished ones, I decided to post them now. Maybe the title and the story line is a little bit used (maybe not), but as like all my stories, the end I'm going to give it it isn't going to be a normal one. ;)_

_Consider this as a late Halloween present. _

_Disclaimer: So... SWAC has ended, so we can own it? JK, still I don't own it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Please don't come with the same damn lie again, I'm tired!" Sonny yelled at Chad, one of their fights taking place.

"I am not lying! Damn, Sonny, you need to calm down!" Chad yelled back at her. The reason why they were fighting is because Sonny saw some images where Chad was hugging some other girl, and well, he's well known for his "Bad Boy" reputation.

"Just get out of here! Now! I don't care anymore!" Sonny yelled walking towards Chad to get him out of her house.

"You won't believe me, right? Well, then I'm out o-" Chad was interrupted by Sonny's scream. "CHAD! LOOK OUT!" The next thing that happened was that Chad fell from the stairs. "Chad!" Sonny ran down the stairs where Chad had stopped. "Chad, please you have to wake up!" Sonny said, touching his face. His eyes were closed, and there was some blood on his head. "Please, don't die…" Sonny whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Next thing, she called 911.

* * *

><p>Sonny was waiting on the Waiting Room, hoping Chad will be alright. She was thinking about the fight they had, how such a stupid rumor could end like this. <em>Why didn't I believe him? It's my fault that he's in this hospital after all… <em>Sonny thought. She snapped of her thoughts when she saw a doctor coming.

"Doctor, do you know something about Mr. Cooper?" Sonny asked the doctor.

"Yes, but that information is just given to Mr. Cooper's relatives, so please excuse me." The doctor said walking to the Waiting Room asking for Chad's relatives. There's no answer.

"Doctor, I'm his girlfriend. His family isn't here." Sonny said. "How's Chad?"

"Mr. Cooper is stable now; he just got out of the comma he was in." The doctor said.

"Can I go to visit him?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, you can, but try to not get him out of his nerves." The doctor said, and then he led Sonny to Chad's hospital room. When she opened the door, there was Chad, lying in the hospital bed, his eyes closed. You can see bruises all over his face, and he looked so pale. Sonny went near the bed and she sat in the chair that was next to his bed.

"I'll be back in a moment." The doctor said, understanding they need some privacy.

Sonny was just looking at Chad. She touched very gently his face. _I'm sorry this happened to you._ Sonny thought. Then, she kissed him and Chad opened his eyes staring at her in shock, both eyes open.

"Chad, I'm so sorry…" Sonny started to apologize to him, but he cut her off.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Chad asked her, confused at why this girl was apologizing to him.

"I know you're mad at me for everything that happened, but you don't need to suddenly get me out of your life." Sonny said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chad said, still confused.

"Chad, don't play dumb with me. You know who I am." Sonny said.

"No, I don't know who you are. I don't even know who I am." Chad said. "Where am I? How old I am? What's my name?" He asked Sonny. She was horrified.

"You don't remember anything…" Sonny said. _Please, it can't be happening! Chad can't have amnesia. _She thought.

"Excuse me a second…" Sonny said, and then she got out of his room. She went to search for the doctor.

"Doctor, Chad doesn't remember anything." She said, worried.

"It was predictable that Chad will have amnesia, after all he hit his head so hard." The doctor said checking some papers.

"But how long will it last? I mean, he can't be like that all his life." Sonny said.

"Eventually he will be remembering things…" The doctor said, signing some papers and writing some numbers.

"How much time will it take?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe weeks, months… or maybe even years" The doctor said, looking at Sonny with a serious face. "He will need so much help from all the people that are near him, that talk to him in a daily basis."

"What about his work?" Sonny said, not wanting to look at the doctor.

"He can't work until he ends his recovery." The doctor said. "Excuse me; I have to attend another patient."

Sonny was just standing there, in the hallway. His life was ruined because of her. _The last thing I can do is… help him remember._ She thought.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This story was supposed to be a one-shot for a contest (the contest was on July xD) but I transformed it into a multi-chapter. Please read &amp; review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: So I decided to update today. First of all, I made some changes. As you may have noticed, I'm not "skyesweetcherry" anymore. I just got... kind of tired of the username, so I decided to go for a change :)_

_And second, this story was before called "Remember Dececember". I decided to change it to this because I thought the other one was a little bit used. it's the same story, same plotline. And now, to read the story. Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sonny went back to Chad's hospital room. He had his eyes closed, but when Sonny closed the door, he opened them.

"I see you came back again." Chad said.

"Yes, Chad, I want to... help you remember everything. It's the least I can do for you." Sonny said, sitting on the same chair she sat before.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Chad asked, wanting to get up, but Sonny stopped him.

"You're here because you had an accident. It was just today, you were having a fight and then you fell from the stairs." Sonny said, remembering every moment of it. When those images came to her head, she felt… guilty; Chad was staring at the ceiling, his face was plain, and then he sighed. "I can't believe that I can't remember anything. It's like I'm living half alive."

"You have to be strong." Sonny said holding his hand, but even that was a lie because she wasn't _that _strong to hold the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Why you're crying? You look like a pretty, intelligent and strong girl, there's no use for you to cry. You aren't the one in this bed." Chad said, noticing Sonny's tears streaming down her face. He gave Sonny's hand a little squeeze, giving her some comfort.

"I just…" Sonny was at loss of words. She was scared. She feared that when finally she was trying to let go of all the problems and the countless times when they had a fight, broke up, then make up, she was going to go back again to all of this. "You need to recover. Just think on recovering, alright? I will try to call your family." Sonny said getting out of Chad's grip on her hand, and standing up, ready to leave the room.

"Please, don't-" But it was too late, because Sonny was already out of the room. _How did you left him in that room, alone, helpless? How did you have the heart to do that? _A voice in her head reminded her. More tears seemed to come to her eyes. She was walking to the hospital entrance, and once out there, in the dark and cold night, she openly cried. She managed to get to her car, and once inside, after she had stopped crying, she didn't know what to do.

_Why does this have to happen? I just… can't do this. _Sonny thought. A part of her was trying to tell her to go, but the sensitive part of her, said no. She opted to call Chad's family, but after a lot of calls, she realized they cared little bit for him. Sonny's desperation was starting to grow. _There's a big chance for me to be stuck with him, and I don't want to. _She thought, and then she decided to go to her house.

* * *

><p>The next day, after thinking all the night about the decision she was going to make, she decided to return to the hospital. <em>Just for the sake of not being an obnoxious person, <em>she tried to convince herself. She arrived to the hospital, told the nurse in turn she was going to visit Chad, and then continued until she arrived where the room was located. Her hand lingered on the door knob for seconds, still not sure if she was making the right decision. When she entered, she saw Chad awake, watching TV.

"I see you did come back." He said, his eyes leaving the screen to look at her. She had a pained expression, behind the makeup, her eyes were noticeable red, and there were black circles around them noting she hadn't been sleeping. "You don't feel good, do you?" He asked her.

_Why do you even care? _Was the first response that came to her mind, but when she remembered about yesterday, she decided to not say that. "I just feel a little tired, that's it." She sat on one of the chairs.

"Did you contact my family?" He said, and he had a different expression on his face. Sonny gulped. _How will he feel if I tell you that most of his family didn't care about the situation he's in? It will be… downright devastating, _she thought. "They… they are a little busy right now, so they can't come." She lied.

"Oh." His expression changed to noticeable disappointment. "When will they come, then?" He asked, this time not looking at her because he didn't want to show his weakness.

"I don't exactly know, they didn't tell me." She said, playing with the fingers of her hands. She sighed, finding strength to say the other words who will probably attach her for a long time to him until he recovers completely. "But I will take care of you, so you don't need to worry." When she looked up, she found Chad staring at her with a puzzled expression. She stared back into his eyes, and after some seconds, when the tension was getting very hard, she decided to look away. "Anyways, I was just… checking on how you were feeling. I have to go to work." She said standing up. _Lies, you don't have work right now because your show got cancelled, _a voice in her head told her. She started to walk to the door, and right before she was going to leave the room a voice stopped her.

"Thanks." Chad said, with a calm voice. Sonny, confused, turned around.

"What? Why are you thanking me?" Sonny asked.

"Thanks because you are caring about me right now while all this is happening in my life." He said. She, wanting to avoid the awkwardness, just nodded and left. _If you could just remember all that we had in the past…_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please review and tell me how is it so far! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I will try to update this story every friday. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They are really appreciated. And also, I will try to make the chapters longer. It's just that before I just wrote chapters with less than 1,000 words, but I will try to make them longer. And now, here is chapter 3 of this story. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"You just can't do it." Tawni said while organizing her new clothes by colors. After Sonny left the hospital room, she went to search for Tawni to tell her what had happened. "What happened to the 'I want to have a new start' or 'I'm tired of the same things happening over again'? This is just going to get you stuck with him during a long time."

"But I just can't leave him alone! He doesn't remember most of the things and no one in his family, not even his mother, cares for the state he's in." Sonny said. She was more confused and stressed than ever, and Tawni wasn't really helping at all. She needed strength to continue, because she was starting to quit at helping Chad, and he is still in the hospital.

"He just has amnesia, but he can live alone. He is not a child, Sonny. He's a man, a much wrecked man, but still he can live in his own." Tawni tried to convince Sonny into giving up.

"Look, I will just help him for a couple of months to remember the basic things, and then I will leave him. It isn't a big deal, right?" _Yes, it is a big deal, _her internal voice answered for her. Her phone started ringing and it was from the hospital. "Hello?" Sonny answered. She listened to the nurse's message, and then she hung up. "I have to go to the hospital; the doctor needs to talk to me." She announced.

"Take care of yourself, and I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Those were Tawni's last words of advice. _But if all the damage was done already, what else can happen?_

Sonny arrived to the hospital in 30 minutes, and when she arrived, there was the doctor waiting for her. "What happened doctor?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Munroe, I called to tell you that Mr. Cooper is free to go from the hospital. His wounds in his head had gotten better, and there is no need to let him stay here more." The doctor informed her.

"But… doesn't he need to stay more time for his full recovery? Isn't that what happens in all the amnesia cases?" Sonny asked. She didn't want to start taking care of him so soon. The doctor just laughed. "Miss Munroe, this isn't a TV show. This is real life. Mr. Cooper has gotten better, and as you may know, there's other people who needs the hospital's aid. We can't keep someone here who doesn't have a lot of problems to be solved. With your help, he can continue his recovery at home."

Giving up, Sonny nodded. "Can I go to talk to him?" She asked. "Well yes. He is already aware of the news, so you just need to pay and he's free to go." The doctor said, and then he left.

Taking a deep breath, Sonny entered Chad's hospital room, and saw him already dressed with the same clothes from the accident day. He looked a little pale, but still that look on his face that showed some feeling that he had never shown before, was present. "So when are we leaving this place? I'm starting to get a little tired of medicines and white walls." He said, and then smirked. That gave Sonny goose bumps. _He was starting to come to his normal attitude. _She thought.

"Yes, let's… go." Sonny said, and opened the door. She walked outside, and Chad followed behind. After half an hour that they spent paying and checking Chad's documents, they were now driving back home. Well, Chad's home.

"Is it here where I live?" Chad asked. They had arrived to a huge house, that it should be called a mansion. Sometimes they did hang out here, but most of the times, they hung out on Sonny's apartment, because it felt more like a home. "Yes, you bought this house because you said you wanted to have a lot of luxurious things." Sonny said, remembering the time when once Chad has promised her that in the future, he wanted to share this with someone… she got a little lost in her thoughts, but then she came back to reality. _I bet he won't even remember that if he recovers his memory. _

They entered, and Chad had his mouth open all the time. He couldn't believe that he was the owner of this. After Sonny showed him the house like if he was the new owner, they settled in the kitchen, because they both were hungry.

"It feels like I have missed all my life, because I cannot remember anything."He said, while eating a little bit of his sandwich. "I'm sure you will remember everything, but you need to wait some time, not everything solves quickly." Sonny said, wanting to raise Chad's hopes, but also to raise her self-steam.

"You never told me your name." He said, looking at her with a small smile. She felt like all of this was just some wicked game, Chad being so nice and all… "I'm Sonny." She answered, and looked away.

"Sonny… Sonny what?" He insisted. She wasn't answering, so he raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"It seems like those old habits of you still keep remaining inside of you, huh?" She said, and then she looked at him. "Sonny Munroe"

"Sonny Munroe… that's a nice name" He said, and then he distracted himself to go and continue eating the rest of his sandwich. She was hoping on the inside that he won't ask more questions about her, because she didn't want to answer them.

"Do you… do you know when my family will come? Or if they will come at all? Because it's been a week, and they haven't shown here…" He said, and when Sonny didn't get a quick response, he frowned. "I really don't know…" She said, and shifted uncomfortably on her seat.

"Something's bothering you." Chad stated, and he gave her his knowing look. "What's wrong?"

Sonny didn't feel like opening up about their past to him, now that he had lost his memory so recently. "Nothing, I'm…" she sighed. "I have had a long day, and I'm tired. That's all."

"Will you come to visit me tomorrow?" Chad asked, hoping she would say yes. He had this look in his face that made him seem lost.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Sonny replied. Then, it came an awkward silence, and Sonny was the one who broke it. "I guess I should be going. Just don't get out of the house, I will come tomorrow." She started to pick up her bag, and to get ready to leave the house.

"Goodnight Sonny, see you tomorrow." He said politely.

"See you tomorrow." Those were the words she said at last, and then she walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please review! :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know, it's been a long time since I updated this story! I'm so sorry about the delay of the chapter (as I'm a really big procrastinator too, heh...), but the good thing is that it's finally here! Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Sonny had gone to visit Chad. In those two days, basically she was dealing with her insecurities and her heartbreak pain. She felt that somehow it was pointless to keep helping Chad, because of how he treated her before (even if he doesn't remember it), but then her niceness would win over her, and she would just resume to keep doubting herself and crying.<p>

She entered the big mansion early in the morning, probably hoping that he'll still be here and that he would have kept the house safe, but when she went to take a look at the living room, all she saw was scattered papers around the coffee table, photograph albums, fast-food trash, and she saw Chad sleeping in the giant couch, his legs were hanging on the floor because he was too tall to fit into the couch.

She would find the picture rather adorable if it wasn't for the past. Sometimes she wished she was the one with amnesia and not Chad, but she ever wondered what would happen if that was the case. Would Chad care for her just like she did or would he try and slip away, thinking it was his best chance at ending the whole relationship?

A muffled yawn was heard coming from the couch, and when she snapped out of her reverie, she saw Chad already rubbing his eyes to wake up.

"Uh, good morning," Chad said a little bit still sleepy.

"Good morning Chad," she greeted back, with fake enthusiasm. "How was your return to the house?"

"I'd say that at first I was clearly lost because come on, this is huge!" he started, chuckling at his own emotion. "But I managed to survive on my own… I thought you weren't even going to return again."

Sonny swallowed down her own emotions because she didn't want to snap at Chad, not now. "I'm sorry, I am a busy person, I had some work to do."

"Oh…" Chad said, but still down inside didn't believe a word she had said. "And are you just passing by to say hello or are you even planning on-" Sonny sighed loudly, which made Chad to shut up.

"Chad, I know you don't remember much, but please. If you even want me to stay, please drop the cocky attitude. It isn't good for you and it isn't good for me either." She still wondered in the back of her mind how he ever remembered that he had this same attitude.

"I thought this was how I usually acted, judging by some recordings I found here." Chad pointed to the big stand he had of DVDs and CDs, which now that she was noticing, was made a mess too.

"How about we clean up this mess and then I'll take you to get some breakfast. Deal?" Sonny decided it was the best thing if they changed topic so things won't be too tense between them.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chad said, and started picking up some papers.

While they were cleaning up, Sonny was having her own debate inside with her emotions. She tried to remember Tawni's words, to not to trust into this again because she'll only end up hurt, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes she made eye contact with Chad, and she remembered those blue eyes full of spark, full of charm, back into the times where they started dating. She couldn't help but feel like she was just taken back in time to the first days. The way his sweet voice echoed the room and the way his words left his lips.

"Sonny, I'm here!" Chad said, snapping his fingers right in front of her face. She woke up from her daydream, and continued picking up stuff from the floor. She tried to avoid him as much as possible until they cleaned everything up.

"You want to go to get some breakfast at Jack in the Box?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Anything I need to know as of why you chose that restaurant?" Chad asked instead of replying.

"It was your favorite restaurant before…" Sonny left the words in the air, which just filled it with more awkwardness.

"I guess we can go then," he said and walked to the front door to get a jacket that was hanging on the rack. He got out of the house and into Sonny's car just like a kid in Sunday who's being taken to his favorite restaurant to get his favorite meal. Despite all her doubts, Sonny decided to push it aside and to enjoy at least this time she spent with Chad. What was the need into complicating her life? She joined Chad in the car and they drove off to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
